


【尊礼】Really？Fake？

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 本文是为尊礼2020情人节所写。爱豆设定的婚礼现场，全文共3页，约1.1w字。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 12





	1. 第1页

设定：idol身份，偶像尊X偶像礼。

故事背景：日本娱乐界出现疲软趋势，粉丝消费力下降带来明星知名度压力，每一个娱乐圈的明星都在想办法吸引人气。作为K娱乐公司的董事长国常路大觉也一筹莫展，集团内部间的竞争也渐渐白日化，比如scepter 4组合的宗像礼司和HOMRA公司的周防尊。为了阻止本集团旗下偶像明星内耗，董事会想出了一个出人意料的主意.......

1月28日下午14:00

K娱乐公司董事会突然通知召开活动策划会议，宗像礼司带着scepter 4组合里的主要成员淡岛世理、秋山冰社和弁财酉次郎匆忙从北海道赶回了东京。谁知刚来到公司所在的御柱塔接待大厅，却被告知只需要宗像礼司一人上去即可。

宗像礼司是直接从机场赶过来的，连衣服都没来得及换。深蓝色的金丝绒西装外套，里面的白色衬衫扎在的商务西裤里，修长的身材显露无疑。他手里提着一个电脑包脚步轻快地走向电梯间，下意识地撩开斜刘海，墨蓝色发丝随风轻轻舞动，金边眼镜泛着优雅的光泽，俨然社会精英一样的气定神闲。

电梯即将合上厅门的时候，有一只穿着深棕色高档小牛皮皮鞋的脚伸了进来，厅门立刻重新打开了。宗像对这种不礼貌的行为颇为反感，他不快地皱了皱眉。当他认出来人是谁时，脸色顿时沉下来。

一个带着墨镜穿白色西装的红发男人，双手插在裤子口袋里，神情骄傲地走进轿厢。脖子里的雪花坠饰轻轻晃动了一下，恰到好处的小麦色胸肌向人展示着他强健的体魄。红发男人也注意到了宗像，将墨镜勾下来时食指上的戒指透出贵金属的冷冽光泽，嘴角扯出一个意味深长的微笑。

“真不巧啊！宗像，你也回来开会吗？”  
“连你都从美国赶回来了，我有什么理由不回来？”宗像回答得颇为敷衍。  
“如果老爷子策划的活动又是老一套的话，我马上就走。”周防昂起头，看了一眼轿厢的显示屏。就好像这狭窄的空间也令他局促难耐。

“哦呀，阁下难道忘记了自己的身份吗？隶属于K娱乐公司旗下的艺人，有谁能轻易离开？”宗像浅笑了一声，微微上扬的眼角闪出凌厉的光。

又开始了......  
周防不动声色地叹了口气。两个人的沟通常常都以针锋相对开始，又以牛头不对马嘴的讨论结束。辞令交际方面，他承认在宗像身上占不到便宜。可是在表演天赋和偶像外形方面，甚至在应援粉丝数量以及受众支持度方面，两人实际上是不相上下的。正因为这样，周防尊每一次见到宗像礼司都忍不住冷嘲热讽几句。

“那么，你也不想让我离开吗？” 他盯着宗像，似乎在期待那张俊美且挂着傲慢表情的侧脸露出夸张的表情。  
“失去一个对手，人生岂不是很无趣？”  
然而，宗像并没有因为他的调侃而感到尴尬，只是用修长地手指轻轻调整了镜架的位置。

正在此时，电梯门打开了。  
周防冷哼了一声，大步走在前面，他微微驮着背，脚步懒散地好像正在漫步的狮子。宗像则是不紧不慢地走在右后侧，即使不回头他都能感觉到宗像的视线，仿佛如芒在背一般令他莫名其妙地不自在。

当他们走进那间超过40㎡的会议室里，董事会主席国常路大觉已经在那里等他们了。周防尊和宗像礼司很自然地分别坐到了会议桌的两侧，让他们奇怪的是，今天到场的艺人只有他们两个。

“今天的会议主要是为二位召开的。2月14日是情人节，公司为每一个签约艺人量身策划活动，所以二位不要担心。不过，今年的活动和往年不同。请二位耐心听我说完，中途不要插嘴。有问题稍后再提出来。”国常路庞大的身躯端坐在正位上就像一座山，雄浑的声音中气十足，使在场的人肃然起敬。  
尊礼二人相视一眼，心里同时产生了不好的预感。

大约过了十分钟，国常路说完后会议室出现了可怕的沉默，弥漫着山雨欲来的压抑气氛。  
可能是觉得董事长亲自策划的活动实在是太过于震撼，以致于两位艺人都惊呆了，张大的瞳孔盯着对方至少看了五秒。

本以为周防会先开口，没想到他只是漠然地瞥了一眼国常路，就将脸转向一边了。宗像清了清嗓子，尝试着组织好语言问道：“抱歉，是不是我没听清楚？您说的是.......2月5日宣布我和周防尊在丹麦订婚的消息？”  
�  
“是这么决定的。如果宣布这个消息，一定会引起娱乐圈的轰动，也会为二位引来大量的粉丝。”  
“可是，2月14日举办婚礼又是怎么回事？”宗像知道董事长不可能乱开玩笑，继续追问的时候，腋下已然汗津津的。

“这是为情人节举行的活动，请不要介意。在结婚的典礼上，我们会邀请媒体现场报道，还有和粉丝互动的小节目。”

“男性艺人结婚这种事.......能当做活动来搞吗？舆论会怎么看？”宗像青着脸问道。  
“舆论方面，我们会搞定，你们只要按照公司要求做就可以了。”老者的语气变得强硬起来。  
“粉丝呢？现在的女孩子们很喜欢嗑腐向，她们......会当真的吧？”  
“这个嘛.......过半年之后，会宣布离婚，这样你们的热度会再次上去。”

“离、离婚？”  
宗像目瞪口呆地看着董事长，脸色渐渐煞白，喉咙里像要着火了一般。就在此时，对面男人忽然低头窃笑出声，宗像心中不由火起，不悦地瞪着他：“周防，关于这个活动，你不准备说几句吗？”

“我这边没问题。”  
周防尊将身子向后靠在椅背上，转动着右手食指上的戒指，一副无所谓的表情。他昂起下巴，蜜色的瞳孔微微眯起，兴致盎然地望着对面的人：“只要scepter 4的宗像礼司肯配合，HOMRA服从董事会的安排。”

“你这个.......”  
宗像没想到他竟然会接受，还将难题直接扔向自己，当着董事长的面，他硬生生地将后面的粗话吞进了肚子。

“周防这边已经同意了，宗像，你的意见呢？”  
面对老人严厉的眼神，宗像暂时没有找到反驳的理由，他的工作态度也不允许他凭冲动就去违反与公司的合约。

终于，宗像挺直脊背，优美的脖颈微微向上，笔直地望向那个桀骜不驯的男人，缓缓地开口道：  
“我知道了，服从董事会的决定。” 

“好极了！”国常路微笑着点了点头，分别看了看他们：“各位可以去忙了。宣布消息以后，可能会面对大量的煤体和网络询问，请谨言慎行。2月13日晚上，我们在这里开会。2月14日在樱花国际酒店，这次盛大的活动请二位认真对待。散会！”

走出御柱塔，周防尊和宗像礼司同时停下脚步，他们面对面凝视着对方，仿佛在准备一场决斗的勇士。

“真没想到您竟然会同意。”  
“意外吗？期待你有好的表现。”  
“哦呀，您是在怀疑的我的专业素养吗？”宗像嘴角勾起一丝浅笑。  
“专业......啊！那么，婚礼上见。”周防戴上墨镜前，眼神有些奇怪地又盯着他看了数秒，就像是在挑衅宗像的底线。

红发男人的头发在阳光下像一团火，在宗像的注视下慢慢地走向自己的奔驰车。  
因为事务所之间的合作，他们曾经一起貌合神离地参加过许多的活动。周防偶尔会毫无顾忌地公然“卖腐”——合影时搂住他的腰，采访时措不及防地临时转变话题，将现场的气氛变得暧昧起来。好在无论周防出什么样的难题，宗像都能应付。旗鼓相当的两个艺人，常常都会面对同一合约、同一演出的竞争。可以看得出周防是乐在其中的，就连宗像也渐渐习惯了这个强大对手的存在。

然而，不知情的粉丝们居然还以“最强偶像组合”来的称呼他们。

正如国常路大觉所说，在娱乐市场疲软的情况下，男性艺人忽然宣布结婚，无疑是强心针。  
粉丝们一定会沸腾的......  
可是就个人来说，看到周防那样漫不经心的表情，宗像不禁怀疑他的认真程度，甚至对他的态度有些气愤。然而，作为一名专业的艺人，他必须要尽快进入角色——即将成为周防尊伴侣的角色。  
宗像深吸了口气，准备去和经纪人商量一下婚礼的事。


	2. 第2页

时间很快就到了2月14日。  
按照计划，周防尊和宗像礼司早上8点准时到达酒店，开始准备化妆和服装，还要再熟悉一遍舞台流程，以及面对媒体采访时的应对。酒店专门准备了两间房供他们使用，婚礼舞台早已经布置得富丽堂皇，浪漫华丽。记者和八卦娱乐的狗仔队，在宴会大厅旁等候多时了。粉丝方面，由娱乐公司抽奖抽出部分粉丝得以到现场观礼，其他的粉丝以付费的形式观看直播，舞台正对面是一块超大的LED电子屏，直播婚礼的过程。

10点30分，宗像礼司的化妆师正在帮他做最后的定妆，忽然有人急匆匆推门进来了。他抬起眼通过镜子望向那人：“哟，小白君。我还以为你今天又要迟到了呢！”

来人是K娱乐公司旗下的白米组合队长伊佐那社，此人虽然年轻，却和董事会有着很深的渊源。国常路大觉是特地安排他来担任今天的司仪，他一身笔挺的黑色礼服，银色的发丝梳得一丝不苟。他戴着红色的领结，胸前还特地带了一个白米组合的纯银徽章，这已经是他难得的严肃装扮了。

“嘿嘿嘿，早上是出了点状况，不过还好来得及！”他抓了抓脑袋，有些不好意思地说道。  
“现在出去吗？我这里已经要结束了。”宗像的脖子有些僵硬，化妆师让他保持姿势，往脸颊处补了些粉。他接着问道：“周防呢？他搞完了没有？”

“他已经准备好了。我和他对过流程了，他说没问题。那么，我们一起去宴会厅吧！仪式还有1小时开始，先要和记者和粉丝互动一下。”伊佐那社看了看手表，有些不敢相信地看着他：“宗像先生，真没想到你会同意这个活动......”

“最担心难道不是周防尊吗？只要那家伙不要在媒体面前乱来就好。”宗像再一次从上至下检查了自己的服装，满意地转过身。

“呵呵，说的也是！宗像，我们快点过去吧！”小白收到了正在宴会厅忙活的夜刀神狗朗的短讯，周防尊已经在现场了。

“下面，有请今天的另一个主角，scepter 4偶像团体的宗像礼司先生！”狗朗移动了位置，站到了大幕的左侧，做了一个有请的手势。在台下如潮水般的掌声中，将舞台交给了伊佐那社和另外两位新人。

他今天好帅！  
周防尊回头的那一刹那就惊呆了，宗像今天和他一样穿的都是白色礼服，挺拔优雅的身姿展露无遗，立领下方戴着的领巾，用一颗镶深蓝色宝石的别针扎得整整齐齐，更加衬托出脖颈处的雪白皮肤，精致的六棱粉色水晶袖口闪闪发光。今天的宗像格外的光彩照人，他没有重新做发型，但是换了一副新眼镜，纤长的睫毛微微翕动，脸上挂着自信的微笑。看着他慢慢走过来，周防闻到淡淡的古龙水味道，

“你喷香水了。”  
“阁下今天也重新做了发型。”  
“你紧张吗？”周防注意到他鬓角微微泛汗。  
“彼此彼此吧！”上台的时候，宗像看到了他背在身后的双手不停地拨弄手指。  
两人用只有彼此才听到见的声音小声交谈着，但是脸上却看不出任何端倪来，这就是他们舞台生涯练就的本领。

“我是东京XX娱乐网的记者，请问你们是谁先求婚的？”一个年轻的记者率先提问道。  
“是......我。”周防用余光看了宗像一眼，那人傲慢地昂着头并用手肘轻轻地碰了碰他。这是事先背过的台词，周防回答起来依然觉得有些尴尬。

“我是日本XX电视台的记者，请问二位是什么时候确定的关系？”  
“去年10月份。”宗像利落地回答道。  
“10月1号是您的生日，请问是那时候吗？”  
“这个问题以后会宣布，下一位请继续。”伊佐那社立刻做出了引导。  
“日本现在并不支持同性婚姻，请问二位做好准备面对民众的指责了吗？”

没想到记者的提问如此犀利，周防的眉头皱了皱，正当他要开口时，宗像向他身边靠近了一步，礼貌地回答道：“恋爱和婚姻都是自己选择的，如果粉丝们爱我们，会希望我们幸福的。”

宗像的这一番话引起了粉丝们掌声雷动，周防的心里忽然有些不痛快了，他准备重新夺回主动权。  
“我们都很想知道，你们是谁先告白的？”一个女粉丝兴奋地问道。

“我！”  
周防抢先一步答道，边说着还用手轻轻地揽在宗像的腰上，能感觉到他身体轻颤了一下，周防心里忽然得意起来，他凑近话筒用那独特的沙哑嗓音说道：“你们想不想知道他当时听到我的告白是什么反应？”  
“想！！想！！”台下的粉丝和记者顿时沸腾了。 

这下子伊佐那社可慌了神，周防现在就开始调动粉丝的情绪，到了仪式环节场面很有可能会失控的。宗像礼司推了推镜架，小声呵斥道：“周防！你又搞什么？”

“他啊直接给了我一拳！”  
周防语气夸张地说道，然后暧昧地看了宗像一眼：“这家伙就是太正经了，实在太难搞。”

被当众这么说，宗像表情僵硬地笑了一下反驳道：“你真会说啊！难道都像你那样不正经才好吗？”  
“但是宗像大人就喜欢他的不正经吧！”台下的粉丝中忽然有人喊了一声。

哈哈哈哈哈！  
宗像的冷嘲热讽被当成了荤段子，全场的人都笑了起来。周防尊看到他的脸颊微微泛红，难得一见宗像会露出这样的表情，他兴奋地心跳开始加速。  
  
“那么请问宗像先生，是什么契机您又接受了呢？”一名记者两眼放光地看着他。  
“唔.......大概是看到他非常专业的一面吧！”  
“那宗像大人是被尊哥的魅力所打动的，对吧！”一个中学生模样的女粉丝激动得眼中含着泪问道。  
.......  
在场所有人的目光都聚集在宗像的身上，因为在大家的眼里，宗像是个心高气傲的人，他向来看不上周防懒散的态度，如今却要他亲口承认那男人的魅力，宗像不由懊恼刚才为什么要那么回答。特别是感觉到周防炙热的目光后.......  
宗像脸上掠过一丝羞赧，轻轻推了下镜架掩饰自己的表情，认真地回答道：“我想是的。”

闪光灯和尖叫声顿时充斥了整个会场，本以为周防会得意地调侃自己，他却什么也没说，而是将脸望向另一边，宗像心里有些打鼓，毕竟这和排演的差太多了。

谁知他们两人这尴尬的一幕被伊佐那社看到，他连忙终止了提问环节。  
“两位同性艺人结婚，在我公司还是第一次。接下来，让我们看看来自公司同事的看法吧！”小白边说着，从夜刀神手里拿过一个红色的布袋。他朝里面看了一眼，抿着嘴笑了起来：“看来大家都很关注周防先生和宗像先生啊！信太多了，我们选其中几封念一下吧！”

因为事先并没有告知他们会有这个环节，宗像礼司和周防尊惊愕地看了彼此一眼，但是疑惑的表情只在他们脸上一闪而过。周防不快地嘀咕着：“老爷子搞什么鬼？”  
“可能是临时加上去的。”宗像将双手交叠放在身前，眼角挑动了一下，“注意你的表情，随机应变吧！

“尊爱谁都不要紧，希望结婚后他的脾气能改改。”伊佐那社拆开了第一封信，大声念出来了。  
是草薙。这个语气，周防立刻就明白过来了。

“啧！宗像礼司的脑子比外星人还要复杂，谁会无聊地去分析他为什么和周防结婚？”念信的人几乎要笑出来。  
这是前scepter4成员伏见猿比古的信，现在他已经和原HOMRA的八田美咲是独立组合了，可说话还是那么犀利啊！宗像微微颔首浅笑了一下。

“咳咳！这是第三封。”那是一张散发着香气并印有花纹的高级信纸，看到上面的内容后，伊佐那社表情有些僵硬地念着，“扭曲的审美观和刻板的世界观结合在一起，会绽放出爱的美丽火花吗？但愿这畸形的爱，早日——”

“小白！”  
夜刀神忽然惊叫了一声，跑过来猛地夺过那封信，将他推到一边后向错愕的观众们解释道：“这个是家兄的恶作剧，不用理会！”

这时候，宗像听到周防的拳头捏得咯咯作响，轻蔑地笑了一下：“阁下连这种程度的挑衅都忍不了吗？”

“我为什么要忍？”  
周防冷冷地反驳道，那封信来自比水流团队里当红艺人御芍神紫，他一向对尊礼二人没有好感，今天真是运气不佳抽到了他的信。  
眼看着要冷场，伊佐那社偷偷看了一眼手表后兴奋地举起手：“朋友们，马上就要到了结婚典礼的时刻，请灯光师准备！”

啪！  
大厅里的照明暗了下来，聚光灯都射向两位新人，对面的电子屏上正以直播的形式将他们的身影向全世界播放。 这时候，有樱花瓣从舞台上空缓缓飘落，气氛变得绮璇浪漫起来。按照事先安排好的剧情，现在周防尊和宗像礼司要面对面站着。

粉丝们激动得忍不住为他们纷纷鼓掌。可是他们两人却被大家的热情弄得有些窘，身高185的两个男人，身着盛装表情严肃地凝视着对方。这情形在伊佐那社看来简直马上就要打起来一样。

他连忙跑过去，握着话筒的手都在微微颤抖。  
“周防尊先生和宗像礼司先生是在丹麦注册结婚的。关于两位的婚姻，我作为司仪问你们几个问题，当着众人的面确认过后，两人就要以伴侣身份生活在一起了。没问题吧？”

“没问题。”两人同时回答道。  
宗像再次望向周防的时候，被那双金瞳中坚定认真的目光所感染了，心跳骤然加速，比他参加海外表演还要紧张，掌心竟出了不少汗。

“周防尊先生，你愿意从今以后守护宗像礼司，不管发生什么事都在他身边吗？”司仪首先问道。 

妈的，这话肉麻得连自己听着都起鸡皮疙瘩......  
周防的眉心抽动着，舔了下嘴唇回答道：“我愿意。”

“宗像先生，你愿意余生都陪伴周防尊，并且生老病死都不离不弃吗？”  
“这是当然。”宗像微笑着打断了司仪的话：“我们会守护彼此，但是事业上我们依然是对手，即便是一起生活，我们也不会放弃竞争。没错吧，周防？”最后确认的这句话一出口，宗像下意识地移开了眼睛。

“没错。”  
看样子他压根儿没打算按照剧本演下去，那么下一步就更好办了......周防微微点了点头，如果这真的是一场游戏，他已经沉溺其中了。

这时候，一个身穿盛装的妙龄少女端着一个覆着红色丝绸的托盘走了上来。宗像认出她也是白米组合的成员，将东西交到伊佐那社手中的时候，她开心得脸都笑开了花。

“现在终于到了激动人心的，交换戒指的时刻了！”小白揭开绸布时，粉丝和记者都兴奋地欢呼起来。

“宗像，我还是第一次给人戴戒指。”周防眉心微蹙，眼睛连续眨了几下，瞟了一眼托盘上两个首饰盒，里面的白金戒指正闪着华贵的光芒。  
“阁下很紧张吗？”宗像微微昂起下巴，脸上挂着职业性笑容回应着粉丝们。  
“哼，你最好别太得意。”


	3. 第3页

伊佐那社悄悄关掉了麦克，分别看了看他们压低声音说道：“你们两个，稍微配合一下吧！这种时候就少说几句吧！”  
“小白君，在这之前我还有个要求。”宗像忽然别有深意地看着他，然后凑过去耳语了一句。  
“我知道了。”司仪点了头，没有理会周防尊狐疑的目光，向后退了一步，用手势给灯光师发出了信号。  
.......   
当大厅里的光线再次暗下来，聚光灯照在两位新人身上，观众席不约而同地安静下来。

“戒指，代表爱，信任和牵挂，戒指也代表着锁链，约束和责任。希望二位戴上戒指后，遵守各自的承诺，一直携手走下去。”司仪郑重其事地嘱咐着，然后捧着首饰盒递到他们中间：“那么，请宗像先生为周防先生戴上婚戒。”

台下传来了强压着的喜极而泣的声音，而周防尊却瞪大眼睛望着宗像，他立刻明白过来刚才宗像对司仪说的就是这事儿。按照剧本，应该由周防先给宗像戴上戒指的。现在顺序逆转，粉丝们和记者必定会重新揣测他们的“关系”。

又被这家伙摆了一道！别以为我会被你牵着走.......  
周防尊英俊的脸上浮现出了一丝笑意，向宗像伸出了左手。看着对方用那微凉且泛着汗的手将戒指戴在自己无名指上，宗像的长睫毛不自在地抖了几下，这个表面上冷静得异常的男人，其实也是心乱如麻吧！

“现在请周防先生也为宗像先生戴上戒指吧！”

还没等宗像伸出左手，周防就将他的手一把拉过来，拿过戒指地给他戴上。然后，任凭那只白皙的手在他掌心里再怎么较劲儿也没松开。  
“周防，松手！”  
宗像挥动右手微笑着回应着粉丝们的欢呼声，愠怒地抗议着。

“别动！你还是先看看那边吧！”  
周防注意对面直播的电子屏好一会儿了，那是和未能到现场粉丝互动的媒介，弹幕在上面不停地游走。当然，他也很想看看宗像看到那些内容后的表情。

祝百年好合！！ 啊啊啊啊啊真的结婚了啊！ 我早就看出他们有一腿 什么鬼 同性才是真爱 我爱宗像 尊哥结婚了？！！ 卧靠真的假的 要幸福哦 你们清醒一点这绝对是假的啊   
周防尊是我的你们谁也不要抢 前面+1 宗像大人好帅www awsl awsl 好像是宗像先爱上尊的 你们猜他们谁在上面？ 尊哥啊 对 尊哥X宗像 胡说！！ 是宗像X周防才对 有意思  
…………  
弹幕的内容居然那么.......难以置信！  
盯着大屏幕的宗像礼司眼睛睁得很大，丝毫没注意到自己的脸涨得通红，直到伊佐那社拍了拍他的手臂，才将他拉回到现实。婚礼仪式的下一个环节，也是最为难的部分，那就是——

“要接吻才行哦！kiss！kiss！”  
看到周防拉住宗像的手时，粉丝们的状态几乎陷入癫狂，在他们看来，虽然交换了戒指，还需要当众亲吻才能算数。他们激动得又蹦又跳。

宗像抬起眼望向周防，为难地笑着说：“哦呀哦呀！他们真是热情！但是周防，如果我现在吻了你，你的粉丝该恨死我了吧！”

“呵呵，那可不一定哦。”周防的眼角挑动了一下，台下众人顺着他的视线投向后面的电子屏。  
“哇，果然群众的意见很重要！”伊佐那社兴致勃勃地说，示意摄像头转向对面，因为那边的内容比现场还精彩。

来了来了，我要看直播kiss 呜呜呜我失恋了 我老公爱上了别的男人 awsl 这个世界真疯狂  
谁来告诉我这不是真的 不会真亲啦！借位你们懂吗？ 赌十块钱宗像不会亲周防 哈哈哈哈哈我跟注 假结婚吧？   
这里是没有感情的路人 飘过~ 祝福他们 要永远在一起哦 宗像快亲他！  
尊礼党的胜利 尊哥不要怂，盘他 大本命的好日子啊 爱宗像永远 祝福 我承包他们这个月的避孕套 来自中国粉丝的问候 上海粉丝打卡 救命！我老公结婚对象居然是个男人   
………………  
司仪脸上露出了不可描述的笑容，拿过话筒说道：“呵呵，观众们都很期待啊，既然是结婚的好日子，二位已经是合法伴侣了， 吻一下也是情理之中的。场外的粉丝们也送来了祝福，想必也很期待了。那么，时间交给你们吧！”

啊啊啊啊！亲一下！亲一下！  
台下的尖叫声几乎盖过了音响，呼喊声此起彼伏，婚礼气氛达到了高潮。

两个人面的面站着，周防拉着他的手，拇指轻轻地搔弄着他的掌心，他鎏金的瞳孔闪着兴奋的光，俨然一副胜利者的姿态看着宗像礼司。宗像的脸上虽然自始至终挂着职业性的微笑，被握住的手却在发抖，周防笃定他绝对不会先吻自己，所以他按兵不动，然后饶有兴致地看着宗像，等待他脸上露出既焦急又害羞的表情。

这个男人.....是在等我先去吻他吗？   
宗像那双紫瞳中掠过一丝惊讶，明白了周防的意图后，长睫颤动着快速思考着对策。忽然，他抓住周防的手臂，将头靠了过去。相同的身高在此时有许多方便之处。当那柔软的唇瓣贴上来，温热的触感竟如此美妙，周防觉得自己像是被电了一下，情感的巨浪轻而易举地越过的围栏，冲动瞬间变得无法抑制。这情景仿佛在梦境深处曾经一闪而过，也好像在某次争执过后突然滋生的念头。突如其来的战栗感使周防愣了半秒，随即展开双臂猛地将宗像搂在怀里。

呜呜......  
原本计划蜻蜓点水的亲吻戏弄周防一下，谁知道瞬间变成了令人晕眩的舌吻，在周防的怀抱里他听到两个人剧烈的心跳声。那男人的臂膀如同钢铁桎梏无法挣脱，宗像脑子里嗡嗡作响，几乎听不见到粉丝们的欢呼声，他仿佛失去了推开自己“伴侣”的力气。  
更要命的是.......和周防接吻的感觉，并不赖。

舌根被对方吮住，霸道且强势的深吻中，宗像觉得呼吸都要停滞了。他微微睁开眼睛，看见的是自己映在那双蜜色的瞳孔中陶醉的神情，而周防眼神中的戾气早已消失无踪，望着宗像的表情温柔得能融化冰雪。就连如刀剑镌刻般的眉间沟壑，也渐渐舒展开了。  
这根本不是什么吸粉活动吧！宗像暗暗地想道。

这香艳刺激场面使得在场的观众陷入了疯狂，他们鼓掌尖叫着，还有不少粉丝感动得泪流满面跌坐在墙角。再看司仪，他脸色煞白地看着激吻中的两人，瞠目结舌得不知道该做些什么——剧本上明明写的是吻脸颊，为什么变成了这样？！

“咳咳！那个.......请两位克制一下！”  
小白实在看不下去了，调大话筒的音量，打断了陶醉其中的两人，看着周防青着张脸意犹未尽地放开宗像，连粉丝都忍不住笑了起来。

“宗像先生和周防先生，现在是直播现场，请看看大屏幕上弹幕，也感受一下场外观众的热情吧！”小白只好硬着头皮继续下去，接下来就是婚礼的最后一个环节了。

我服气了 周防尊真男人 我滴妈耶居然真的亲了！！ 宗像的脸红了 宣布脱粉宗像 回房间再继续 不好吗？   
玛德我硬了 宗像是你也是我的归根结底是周防尊的 前面的站住 所以，他们到底谁是1 祝幸福 我永远爱周防尊 两个团体会合在一起吗？   
其实我还没看够 这现场太惊悚了 周防是1 操操操为什么我的脸那么红 宗像太好看了 谁告诉我这不是真的  
我反对这门亲事 前面那个妖怪滚开 明天谁先从酒店走出来谁是1 礼礼天下第一好看  
……………  
弹幕和评论从来都是一塌糊涂，周防尊平时从不看这些，现在看现场直播心情还是挺复杂的。再看看宗像礼司，从刚才接吻结束就一直不言不语，眼睛始终注意望向粉丝，这一看就是强作镇定的表现。  
“你没事吧！”周防小声问道。

宗像没有回答，而是向前走了一步。他挺直腰站在话筒前，轻轻地推了下镜架，记者们立刻围了过来。

“今天是我和周防先生结婚的日子，首先感谢粉丝们的祝福。scepter 4和HOMRA两个偶像团体不会合并，我们将来会为自己的事业努力，还请大家继续支持我们！”他边说着，转过身望着周防：“你也对电视机前的粉丝们说几句吧！”

再坚持一下，这麻烦的活动就要结束了。周防其实很讨厌说场面话的，但现在不仅小白和宗像看着他，台下的粉丝和记者都期待地等着他。

“感谢各位观礼，以后继续支持我们。至于我和他的私生活，还请大家不要太好奇了，你们不会想知道的。”周防边说着朝身后看了一眼，那眼神中竟赤裸裸地流露出情欲，宗像的俊脸倏地红了，中指推了下鼻梁上的镜架，微微颔首掩饰自己的害羞。

啊啊啊啊！我们想知道啊！！  
有五六个女粉丝冲到台前，激动地喊着。伊佐那社连忙跑过去和保全们一起维持秩序。

“私生活要是被你们看了，可能会脱粉哦！”  
宗像开玩笑般地说着，然后一把拉住周防的胳膊一边朝后台走去，临离开前对台下的记者和粉丝说道：“接下来就是私人时间了。如果有人还好奇，就请关注一下我们的主页吧！”

他的一席话，令台下再次沸腾起来，每个人都开始看手机，希望第一时间能看到他们主页上的动态。

“喂！等一下！周防！宗像先生——？”小白试图制止他们，然而他们只留下了匆匆离去的背影。 

===================================

电梯门关上后，周防和宗像也总算松了一口气。闹腾了一上午，只有轿厢里这片刻宁静。

“阁下不问我要去哪儿吗？”宗像按下了21楼的按钮，然后靠在扶手上微微眯起眼睛望着那个男人。

“这种事不用问吧！婚礼都办了，你说该干什么？”  
周防慢慢走过去，沙哑性感的男低音拨动着宗像的心弦。轻轻环住他的腰，宗像身上那魅惑的古龙水气味扑面而来。他那总是自信傲慢的姿态，还有刚才接吻时那迷人的表情在周防的脑海中交错浮现，情欲开始在他心中翻滚着，喉骨滑动了一下，恨不得就地把宗像办了。

“现在反悔，来得及吗？”宗像的眼角带着笑意，瞳孔深处泛着泉水般清澈的光。  
“你说呢？”周防沙哑的声音回荡在狭小的空间里。  
“半年后、要有离婚节目要表演哦。”宗像提醒道。周防的手突然钻进衬衣里，在那紧实的腰线摩挲着，激起阵阵电流促使他挺直身体。

“你还要来吗？”   
“谁知道呢！”  
“如果我让你来不了呢？”  
“呵呵， 阁下真不愧是周防尊！”那人在他白玉般耳珠上咬了一下，滚烫的呼吸喷在脖子里很痒，宗像忍不住缩了下脖子，反而两人的身体贴得更近。  
“啧！真啰嗦！” 现在不是讨论这些的时候，周防不耐烦地堵住了他的唇，此刻只想听他发出更美妙的声音。

不管是真还是假，反正结婚的事实已经通知了全世界，周防尊和宗像礼司就连最难以启齿的话语刚才婚礼上都向对方说了。也许就在那一刻，他们忽然意识到自己并不是在演戏。  
谁说不是呢！  
这根本就不是演戏。


End file.
